The Muppet Movie
The Muppet Movie was released on June 22, 1979. Directed by: James Frawley MPAA Rating: G Cast: Charles Durning as Doc Hopper, Austin Pendleton as Max Cameos: Edgar Bergen, Milton Berle, Big Bird, Mel Brooks, James Coburn, Dom DeLuise, Elliott Gould, Bob Hope, Madeline Kahn, Carol Kane, Cloris Leachman, Steve Martin, Richard Pryor, Telly Savalas, Orson Welles, Paul Williams The Muppet Movie is the first of a series of live-action musical feature films starring the Muppets. This film was produced by Henson Associates and ITC Entertainment, and originally released in movie theatres in 1979. The film is a movie-in-a-movie, as we see Kermit the Frog and the rest of the Muppets gathering for the first screening of The Muppet Movie. Kermit notes that the movie is a somewhat fictionalized account of the true story of how the Muppets first got together. As the story opens, Kermit is enjoying a relaxing afternoon in the swamp, singing a tune and strumming his banjo, when he is approached by an agent who recognizes his talents and encourages Kermit to pursue a career in Hollywood. Inspired by the idea of making millions of people happy, Kermit sets off on his trusty bicycle. Almost immediately, he is pursued by the conniving Doc Hopper (Charles Durning), owner of a struggling french-fried frog legs restaurant franchise who has set his sights on Kermit as a potential new mascot. Kermit stops at the El Sleezo Cafe, where he meets Fozzie Bear working the place as a stand-up comedian. Kermit invites Fozzie to join him on his quest for stardom, and together they continue on their journey. They make several new friends along the way, including Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem rock band (whom they bring up to speed on current events by giving them a copy of the movie script); Gonzo the traveling plumber and Camilla, his chicken girlfriend; and the inimitable Miss Piggy, who leaps at the chance to accompany the group to Hollywood. After Kermit manages to evade Doc Hopper's persuasive tactics a number of times, Doc Hopper responds by capturing Miss Piggy in order to lure Kermit into his clutches. Kermit is very nearly lobotomized by a mad scientist's electronic cerebrectomy device, intended to brainwash him into performing in Doc Hopper's TV commercials, until Miss Piggy manages a last-minute rescue with some blackbelt karate maneuvers. Refusing to run from a bully for the rest of his life, Kermit resolves to face Doc Hopper in a showdown. He gives an impassioned plea to allow him and his friends to continue on their way and make their dreams come true. Although the speech falls on deaf ears, Kermit and friends are saved at the last moment by Animal, who has gotten into Dr. Bunsen Honeydew's growth pills and successfully scares away Hopper and his henchmen. Trivia *Early in their journey, Kermit and Fozzie pass Big Bird (Caroll Spinney) on the road, who notes that he's traveling to New York to try to break into public television. *The Muppet Movie was nominated for two Academy Awards -- Best Original Song (for The Rainbow Connection), and Best Score. *One version of the movie's one-sheet featured Kermit and Miss Piggy in period costume with the quote "Frankly, Miss Piggy, I don't give a hoot," a reference to 'Gone With the Wind'. Production notes *The closing song, known as "The Magic Store/Rainbow Connection Reprise" featured a crowd of more than 250 Muppet characters -- every Muppet that had been created up to that time. 137 puppeteers were enlisted from the Puppeteers of America to help the regular Muppet performers film this scene. The crowd sequence took one day to film. *The film was scored by Paul Williams and Kenny Ascher, and their song The Rainbow Connection received an Academy Award nomination. *The film had numerous celebrity cameos including Mel Brooks, Steve Martin, Richard Pryor, Elliott Gould, Milton Berle, Telly Savalas, and Orson Welles. The movie was dedicated to ventriloquist Edgar Bergen, who made his final film appearance in this movie. *One of the two specially-painted 1951 Studebaker Commanders used in the film resides in the Studebaker National Museum in South Bend, Indiana. Cast *''Muppet Performers'' :Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Dave Goelz, Richard Hunt, Jerry Nelson, Steve Whitmire, Kathryn Mullen, Bob Payne, Eren Ozker, Caroly Wilcox, Michael Davis, Olga Felgemacher, Buz Suraci, Tony Basilicato, Adam Hunt *''Human Cast'' :Charles Durning as Doc Hopper :Austin Pendleton as Max :Scott Walker as Frog Killer :Lawrence Gabriel, Jr. as Sailor :Ira F. Grubman as Bartender :H.B. Haggerty as Lumberjack :Bruce Kirby as Gate Guard :Tommy Madden as One Eyed Midget :James Frawley as Waiter :Arnold Roberts as Cowboy *''Cameo Guest Stars'' :Dom DeLuise as Bernie the Agent :James Coburn as the El Sleezo owner :Madeline Kahn as woman at the El Sleezo :Telly Savalas as tough guy at the El Sleezo :Carol Kane as waitress at the El Sleezo :Paul Williams as piano player at the El Sleezo :Big Bird (Caroll Spinney) as himself :Milton Berle as Mad Man Mooney :Elliott Gould as Beauty Contest host :Edgar Bergen and Charlie McCarthy as themselves :Bob Hope as ice cream salesman :Richard Pryor as balloon salesman :Steve Martin as waiter :Mel Brooks as Professor Krassman :Cloris Leachman as Lew Lord's secretary :Orson Welles as Lew Lord Muppet Cast *''Muppet Characters'' :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo the Great, Rowlf, Scooter, Dr. Teeth, Animal, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Camilla, Sweetums, Robin, Statler, Waldorf, Swedish Chef, Sam the Eagle, Lew Zealand, Marvin Suggs, Doglion *''Background Characters'' :Link Hogthrob, Fletcher Bird, Big Mama, Luncheon Counter Monster, Blue Frackle, Baskerville, Nigel Rainbow Connection Finale *''Muppet Characters'' (in alphabetical order) :Animal, Babies, Baskerville the Hound, Beaker, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Behemoth, Bert, Biff, Big Mama, Blue Frackle, Brad, Brewster, Bubba, Bunsen Honeydew, Camilla the Chicken, Catgut, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Crazy Harry, Crocodile, Doglion, Dr. Teeth, Droop, Ernie, Farley, Fleet Scribbler, Fletcher Bird, Floyd Pepper, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Fozzie Bear, Frank Oz Muppet, Fred the Wonder Horse, George the Janitor, Gill Brothers, Gladys the Cafeteria Lady, Gladys the Cow, Gonzo the Great, Gorgon Heap, Gramps, Green Frackle, Grover, Guy Smiley, Herry Monster, Janice, Jerry, Jerry Nelson Muppet, Jim Henson Muppet, J.P. Grosse, Julius Strangepork, Kermit the Frog, Koozebanians, Lenny the Lizard, Lew Zealand, Lewis Kazagger, Link Hogthrob, Lou, Lubbock Lou, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mahna Mahna, Marvin Suggs, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Mousey, Miss Piggy, Mr. Johnson, Muppy, Newsman, Nigel, Octopus, Ohboy Bird, Ohreally Bird, Penguins, Queen Peuta, Quongo, Righton Bird, Robin the Frog, Ronald Duck, Roosevelt Franklin, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Scred, Shakey Sanchez, Snowths, Sopwith the Camel, Statler, Sully, Swedish Chef, Swinetrek Crewpigs, Tessie Twiddlebug, Thog, Thomas Twiddlebug, Timmy Monster, Two-Headed Monster, Uncle Deadly, Vazh, Waldorf, Wanda, Wayne, Whaddayasay Bird, Wisss, Zeke, Zelda Rose, Zoot Credits *'Director:' James Frawley *'Writer:' Jack Burns and Jerry Juhl *'Executive Producer:' Lew Grade and Martin Starger *'Producer:' Jim Henson *'Co-Producer:' David Lazer Related pages * The Muppet Movie (LP) * The Muppet Movie (CD) External links *IMDb *Tough Pigs: The Muppet Movie from Script to Screen *Muppet Movies Lyric Archive Muppet Movie, The